


Dragon Age Inquisition : The Halloween Party

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween Costume Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in the Skyhold apartment complex and Sera is ready to have a party. Alyria receives her invite and hurries to get ready for the party. What lies in store at this party of Sera's. This will be a Halloween that Alyria will never forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Inquisition : The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*

    Alyria rounded the corner to her apartment complex with a bag in her hand. She jammed her hand into her hoodie to find her keys as she pushed open the main door with her hip. She didn't hear the girl at the front desk greet her over the K-pop that blared in her earbuds as she made her way to the elevator. As she was about to jam her finger into the up button the doors slid open letting a tall, dark haired, hipster walk out. She smiled as Dorian waved to her knowing that she couldn't hear him over her music.  
    Slipping into the elevator she pushed the button for the 4th floor. As the doors slipped shut Alyria lost herself in her music. She knew that she would be alone for a moment or two and started to dance in the elevator. Closing her eyes she let the music move her. She twisted and turned in the elevator to her music oblivious that the elevator had stopped to let someone in. Alyria turned while opening her eyes and was face to face with a well built blonde that smirked widely at her. Quickly blush ran up to her cheeks as she averted her eyes from Cullen. He lived three doors down from her and she had the biggest crush on him.  
    A wave of relief washed over her as the doors slid open to her floor and she quickly slipped out, hurrying down the hall to her apartment. She thought she was in the clear when she felt a hand wrap around her bicep. The hand stopped her mid step as she turned to face Cullen. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything over the music. She quickly held up one finger to pause him as she reached up with her other hand to pull out her earbud.  
    "Um... Sorry about that." She motioned back to the elevator. "I get lost in my music sometimes."  
    "It's alright. I was, um, going to ask if you were planning on attending the Halloween party Sera is planning at her place." Cullen's hand slipped up to rest on his neck.  
    "I haven't gave it much thought." Alyria said as she moved her bag a bit trying to hid it behind her back. "I may attend it, not sure yet." She hoped that Cullen wouldn't see where the bag was from that she was trying to hide. She had just purchased her costume from the local Halloween shop.  
    "Well it's tonight." Cullen smirked as he pulled his keys from his blue jean pocket. "I'm not sure if I will make it. Sera goes a little over the top sometimes. I'll catch ya later." He nodded to her as he walked down the hall to his apartment.  
Alyria fumbled her keys as she walked to her apartment door. She shook her head and shoved her key into the lock, then stepped in with a sigh. As the door popped shut behind her, she pulled the costume from the bag. The Red Queen from her favorite fairy tale. She adored Alice in Wonderland and when she laid eyes on this costume she knew this was the one for the party.  
    As she made her way through her apartment she dropped her keys onto the counter as her cell phone chimed. Quickly she pulled her cell phone from her hoodie pocket, yanking the headphones out the port and unlocking it. There was a text message in her notifications from Sera.  
    "You had better be here for the party tonight! Or else I'm bringing it to you! :)"  
    Alyria laughed at the text message because she knew that Sera would do that just to make sure that she was there. Sera was her best friend and would do anything to see her smile.  
    She looked to the corner of her cell phone and took a deep breath. There was only an hour or so til the party started. She dropped her costume on the bed as she made her way to her rest room. Quickly she pulled open one of her cabinets and plugged in her curling iron to reform her curls for the night. As she waited for her iron to heat up she rustled around the makeup that was strewn all over her bathroom sink. Grabbing her black eyeliner, she quickly lined her blue eyes in pitch black. She then grabbed one of her color palette of eyeshadow and dabbed her brush in a red color before sweeping it across her eyelids. Her fingers wrapped around her roll on glitter. Bringing it up to her eyes she quickly rolled it across her lids to add sparkle before she applied her red lipstick. Dropping her lipstick to the counter she reached up to pull her long, red locks from her pony tail. As her hair tumbled free of the ponytail down to the middle of her back she started to pull out strands to re-curl. After a few short minutes she was satisfied with how her hair cascaded over her shoulders in long, silky curls.  
    Alyria made her way to her bedroom pulling her costume out of it's bag with a smile. She hastily unzipped her hoodie while kicking off her sneakers. As she shrugged off the hoodie she tugged her pants down her long slender legs. Her fingers gently unzipped the back of the dress before she stepped into it. She felt a warmth rise to her cheeks as she looked down at the dress after she zipped it. The dress hugged her curves and stopped at the middle of her thighs. It squared off at her chest showing her busty cleavage and then flared a bit at her hips. Deftly her fingers worked the thin red ribbon at the front of the dress, tightening it a bit. The red ribbon stood out against the black velvet of the dress giving it the look of having a corset. She wiggled a bit in the dress letting the skirt breath and come to life. The skirt was made of a velvet material as well adorned with ruby, red hearts around it with a white lace slip. Sitting down on the bed she slipped on knee high red and black striped stocking and a pair black babydoll heels.  
    She stood up making her way back to her bathroom with a small black and red lace crown clip. She pulled a few locks back into a set of bobby pins then clipped the lace crown to the top of her head, leaning ever so slightly to the left of her head. A wide smile graced her lips as she reached for her cell phone that she had carelessly dumped on the counter. She quickly took a selfie and then checked the time. Time was slipping away from her. It was almost seven forty-five and Sera's party started at eight.  
    Alyria took a quick look over herself and smiled as she tucked her cell phone into her clutch purse while making her way to the living room. As she passed her counter she snatched up her keys on the way to the door. She locked her apartment door behind herself as she started down the hall to the elevator. Sera lived one floor up in a semi studio apartment. It was much larger than Alyria's, but she didn't mind, she like her small homey apartment.  
    She pushed the up button on the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open. Within moments she was up on the 5th floor walking for Sera's apartment. Alyria was not more than half way down the hall when she heard the music coming from Sera's apartment. Instinctively she began to gnaw on her bottom lip wondering if her costume was a little too revealing as she gently pushed Sera's door bell.  
    A few moments passed giving Alyria time to adjust her costume before the door opened and she was met with a sexy, neko version of her best friend Sera. "Hiya! 'Bout time you shown up. Everyone is already here." Sera reached out of the door and pulled Alyria into her apartment. Sera was dressed in grey leggings with a little grey and white skirt over them. She had on a grey tank top with furry arm and leg wraps with her face painted like a kitty cat. She reached up to adjust her headband that had cat ears as she walked Alyria over to the refreshment table. "Hope you enjoy the party." Sera said as she poured Alyria a cup of what appeared to be tropical punch and handed it to her.  
    Alyria took the glass as she looked around the room at the colorful array of costumes. Dorian who was dressed as Dracula was standing in the corner apparently talking a mean flirt with Hell Boy who was Iron Bull. Jack the Ripper was standing by the balcony window talking with a princess. It took a moment for Alyria to recognize that Jack was her neighbor Solas and the princess was Josephine. There were a few more people there that she recognized, but she didn't focus on trying to figure out who they were as she downed her first glass of the punch.  
    Sera leaned in close to Alyria with a wide smile, "Careful how fast you drink those. Vodka will make you do funny things." She giggled as she tore off into the party, dancing in the open area that was the dance floor.  
    Alyria laughed as she poured her second glass, keeping in mind to sip this one so that she didn't get trashed in the first ten minutes of the party. As she sipped on her drink the music changed to a song that she knew that had an amazing beat. She felt the tingling sensation of the alcohol coursing through her system as she moved to the dance floor. Her body started to sway and move to the music as she continued to sip her drink. Her eyes wondered around the room as she lost herself in the bass line of the music. A particular person caught her eye as she twisted and rolled her body to the music.  
    Leaning against the wall was a well dressed blonde in an eccentric suit with a top hat that had a ticket hanging onto the band. His suit was black and green, full with waist coat, pocket watch and open jacket. He kept his head down, hiding his face with the brim of his hat. Alyria smiled as she recognized the character from Alice in Wonderland, he was a Dark Mad Hatter.  
    Sera had made her way through her party and was now leaning against the wall with the Mad Hatter. As Sera chatted with the Mad Hatter, his face shot up and his amber colored hues outlined in guyliner locked onto Alyria.  
    Alyria didn't notice his eyes upon her until she had sipped the last of her drink and Sera walked over to take the cup from her. Her mind raced as color flooded her cheeks. Quickly she whipped around to face the other direction. The Mad Hatter was none other than the man she had a severe crush on, Cullen Rutherford.  
    Alyria was just about the step off the dance floor when Josephine walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on dance with me. You need to relax a bit. Your new job is killing you. Unwind."  
    A few moments later the song started to die down and Alyria took the opportunity to make her move for the refreshments table. Hastily Alyria poured another glass of the punch into a red solo cup. Her mind raced as she turned back to the wall Cullen was leaning on to find that he had moved.  
    "You may wanna slow down a bit. I heard that's your third one." Came a smooth voice from behind her, so close behind her it was like he was inches away from her ear. "I thought you didn't know if you were coming tonight."  
    Alyria turned to face Cullen with a shy smile, "I decided to get out for a bit. I didn't technically say I wasn't coming." She tilted her cup up to her lips.  
    "I'm glad you did," Cullen moved his hand to rest on the refreshment table next to them, "it gives me more time to speak with you than just randomly passing each other in the hall."  
    Alyria realized that she had sipped the contents of the glass down to half when she pulled the cup from her lips. "Yeah, we don't get to talk that much. It always seems like we are in a hurry."  
    A smirk tugged at the corner of Cullen's lips, "I'm tired of being in a hurry. I wanna get to know you, I mean if that's ok." His eyes went to the dance floor as the music started back up. "Dance with me?" He asked as he turned his eyes back to Alyria.  
    "Uh, what?" A crimson fire ignited in Alyria's cheeks as Cullen took the cup from her, sat it down on the table and grabbed her hand gently. His smile was so inviting as he lightly tugged her onto the dance floor. Alyria couldn't believe what was happening as she let him pull her to the dance floor.  
    Cullen wasted no time finding a rhythm in the music as he pulled Alyria close to him, letting his hands come to rest on her hips as she swayed to the bass of the song. He leaned in close to her ear as he noticed how stiff and calculated her moves were, "relax I'm not going to bite you." His voice was light and playful as he let one of his arms slip fully around her waist pulling her flush to him.  
    Alyria's eyes widened as he pulled her into his chest and slipped his leg between hers. She'd been out dancing plenty of times and has dirty danced with Sera on the dance floor, but this was different. It sent her heart hammering in time with the beat as she started to lose herself in the bass line.  
    Cullen and Alyria didn't realize that suddenly all eyes were turned on them. Everyone at the party knew the tension between the two of them. Sera made her way over to Josephine who was now talking with Solas and Dorian. "It's about time they did something. Anymore of that tension and someone would have suffocated."  
    "Ha ha, yes." Solas laughed as he brought his drink up to his lips.  
    "Sometimes it takes things like this to bring people around." Josephine smiled as she watched the pair dance.  
    The song started to slow down as Alyria's mind raced. His hands on her felt like heaven as they danced. The last few notes of the song played leaving them standing in the middle of the dance floor looking at each other.  
    "Uh, that was, um, fun. Thank you." Alyria blushed as she started to move from Cullen's arms.  
    Cullen had other things on his mind as she slipped from his arms. Instantly his arm came up around her wrist and pulled her back to him. His left arm curling around her waist as his right came up to tangle in her hair as his lips gently touched hers.  
    Fireworks exploded in Alyria's mind as his lips met hers while stars danced before her eyes. It seemed as though time itself had stopped around them as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. At that one moment, nothing and no one else mattered in the world. Alyria gave a small gasp as the kiss ended too soon for her.  
    Cullen retracted back from her slowly while looking into her eyes with a bashful smile, "Um, that was...really nice. I hope that you didn't mind." He averted his eyes while bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.  
    Alyria felt at a loss for words as she looked back to Cullen. A few moments passed while she tried to recall how to speak. "Not at all Cullen."  
    "Good." He smiled at her while taking her hand to lead her off the dance floor over to the glass sliding doors leading to Sera's balcony. "I have been wanting to do that for a while. I just didn't know how you felt about me." He leaned back against the rail with his hand resting on the back of his neck.  
    "Cullen, I have liked you ever since you helped me the first day I moved in here. Remember you helped me get my computer desk into the elevator and up to my apartment." She giggled as she looked him over in the moonlight. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he felt this way about her, but here they were standing out in the moonlight on a balcony talking.  
     "Yeah, that desk was very awkward. Then once that was in I insisted that I helped you get the rest of your stuff up to your apartment for you." He smiled widely and let a laugh escape his lips. "I was worried you thought I was some sort of creeper after that."  
     Alyria laughed as she leaned forwards on the rail, resting her forearms on the cold metal, "Oh Maker, I thought for sure that you would think I was a prude."  
    Cullen looked over at her with an arched eyebrow as her turned around on the rail, mimicking how Alyria stood. "A prude? You barely said a full sentence to me. I was worried I had scared the life out of you."  
    "At that point in my life, it was hard for me to accept that people would just help people out of the goodness of their hearts. Oh and then there is the trust issues I had. I'm sorry I came off rude." Alyria's eyes saddened as she looked out at city lights before them.  
    "Oi, love birds wanna drink?" Sera slurred out as she carried two red solo cups out to them. "It's 'bout time ya'll got together! All I heard 'bout from her was Cullen, Cullen, Cullen." She extended her hands to Cullen and Alyria, offering them the drinks in her hand. "She would text me or call me all like 'Sweet Maker, walked by Cullen today while I was gettin' coffee while he was on his mornin' jog.' She talked about you _all_ the time."  
    "Maker, Sera!" Alyria gasped as she took her drink then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder to turn her back to the door. Leaning in close to Sera's ear she whispered frantically, "Sera what are you doing! I told you that kinda stuff in confidence!"  
    "Whut? Ya'll's together now. No harm." She giggled as she brushed off Alyria's arm and walked back into her apartment.  
    Alyria's jaw dropped as her friend waltzed back into her apartment. She knew that if Sera had a few drinks she had no brain to mouth filter at all, but she didn't expect her to say all that. She brought her hand up to her forehead while she started chugging the drink Sera just brought out.  
    A cocky smirk tugged at the corner of Cullen's lips as he took a drink. "So, I'm topic of conversation, huh? I hope it's all good." He pushed himself from the railing and took a few steps to Alyria.  
    Alyria felt her mind go into overdrive and felt the fiery heat flood her cheeks. _'Damn it, Sera! Now he's gonna think I'm an obsessed stalker. Ugh!'_ Alyria knew she just did the wrong thing by chugging her third drink of the night. She didn't drink often, so she knew that it would soon hit her. Panic crossed Alyria's mind as she turned to face Cullen, "I-I have to go." She turned quickly on her heel and almost lost balance due to her need to get out. Her embarrassment was almost humiliating. _'Sure his tone suggested he wasn't mad, but I know how things like this go.'_ She shook her head as she hurried through Sera's apartment.  
    A confused look came over Cullen's face as she turned from him and walked away. Without a moment's hesitation he took off after Alyria, worried that with the amount of alcohol she had it may hinder her getting home. "Alyria!" He called out as he followed her out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. She had a good start on him and was at the elevator before him. Just as he reached for the doors, they slid shut before him. He saw Alyria moments before the doors slid shut, worry crossed his mind as he looked at her. She hand her head in her hands, shaking slightly. "Maker!" He exclaimed as he turned for the stairwell.  
    Cullen was very fit so taking the stairs was no problem to him even in his Halloween costume. He sprinted down the stairs towards their floor. Just as he rounded the corner of the stairwell to their floor he saw her. She was already jamming her key into the lock of her apartment door. "Alyria, please wait!" He called out to her as he hurried down the hall.  
    Her head snapped in his direction as he called out to her. Tears streaked down her face as she pushed her door open and popped it shut before he got to it.  
    "Damn it." Cullen scoffed as he came to a stop at her door He brought up his hand to knock, "Alyria, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" He wait for an answer that did not come.  
    As Alyria closed her door she turned so her back was to it. She dropped her head back into her hands trying to calm her embarrassment. She heard him call out to her, but her voice was long gone from her. _'I know that he said he liked me, but after hearing what Sera said, Oh Maker, I don't even want to face him. Not until I feel like I can better explain myself.'_  
    "Please, just talk to me." He pleaded to the door before him. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity he spoke again, "If you wanna talk, I'll be at my apartment. I'm sorry for whatever I did." He retracted from the door to walk back to his apartment with his head down. 'Good one Cullen, you blew it!' He thought as he jammed his key into the lock.  
    Alyria heard the keys through her door and bit her lip. _'Maybe I should take a chance. What's the worst that could happen? Maybe I over reacted? Shit!'_ Alyria sucked in a deep breath as she yanked open the door. She stepped out into the hallway and called out to Cullen. He had his door open already and had tossed his hat inside when she called out.  
    Cullen whipped his head around as he heard his name. A relieved smile crept onto his lips as he strode down the hall letting his door snap shut, "I'm sorry whatever I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, or upset you..."  
    Alyria lifted her index finger up to his lips to stop him, "It wasn't you. I was so embarrassed about what Sera had said, I mean , yes, it's true, but I didn't want you to think I was some kinda stalker." She brought her hand down as she sighed, "I have a horrible track record with people in general, so I'm sorry for overreacting..."  
    This time Cullen cut Alyria off as he reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. This kiss was different than the one at Sera's apartment, this one was hard, and a bit more forceful. A moment later they pulled away from each other with heavy breaths, "Alyria, would you date me? I don't care about that track record. I wanna show you how I feel about you every day."  
    Alyria looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke. Her mind slowed to a crawl as she tried to process what he said. A moment passed and her face broke open with a bright smile, "Yes. I would love to. I'm sorry for being so weird tonight."  
    "It's fine." Cullen noticed that she was a bit unstable in the heels she was wearing and laughed. "Is three drinks your limit in heels like that?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk her back to her apartment.  
    "I think so." She giggled as she pushed open her door and invited him in. The rest of the night was spent snuggled up on the couch watching horror movies, talking about anything and everything, and enjoying each other's company.  
    Never in her life had Alyria had someone treat her the way Cullen did. All it took was one Halloween party that created a lifetime of love, laughter and happiness between them.


End file.
